Ella Enchanted: An Egg Baby Catastophe
by NicoleSakura
Summary: Ella Enchanted finds herself in the middle of a yolky mess- the egg baby project! She and her fellow classmates must take care of eggs, which they have to pretend are babies. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Egg Baby Project

Ella Enchanted: An Egg Baby Catastrophe

Author's note: This is from Ella's years at finishing school. This is also based on the book, not the movie, which is a little different than this. So if you don't know who some of the characters are, don't be afraid to ask! I won't bite! Well, probably not. No guarantees.

Chapter 1: The Baby Project

It started out as a regular day at finishing school. Ella and Areida opened their eyes to a purple haze and Madame Edith at the door, telling them to wake up. Ella resisted the urge to bounce out of bed and instead stepped elegantly on to the lavender carpet. She began taking off her frilly white nightgown and putting on her uniform, which consisted of a pink dress and a yellow hair bow. She left her nightgown on her bed reluctantly and raced off to breakfast- very daintily, of course.

Breakfast was porridge, where she resisted the urge to spit out the lumps. After breakfast, Madame Edith made an announcement.

"Ladies!" She exclaimed. "Ladies, settle down! Starting today, we will have a new class, taught by me. After you see Dancing Mistress, you will come to the parlor and will have a class on how to be a mother. That is all."

"I wonder what we'll do in that class," said Areida.

"I don't know," Ella said, "But I can't wait to find out."

Dancing was their last class, so after that they went to the parlor, where they sat down at a velvet couch. Madame Edith walked in and said, "Girls, at some point in your life you will all become mothers, I expect. So, in order to prepare you for that, you will be taking care of 'babies'." Seeing the horrified expressions of the girls, she said, "No, not real babies. You will be taking care of eggs, which you will pretend are babies." The girls let out a big sigh, mainly the ones who had had younger brothers or sisters. "You will have to 'feed' these babies three times a day, carry them to your classes in a safe environment, change their diapers four times a day, and put them to bed at a reasonable hour. Any questions? Yes, Areida."

"What is a 'safe environment'?"

"You will choose between a stroller, pram, or baby carrier. Now line up to receive your 'babies'."


	2. Chapter 2

Ella Enchanted: An Egg Baby Catastrophe

Author's Note: So how do you like it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

NicoleSakura: So, Ella, here it is.

Ella: Great!

Hattie: (snobbishly) Finally.

NicoleSakura: I didn't ask you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella, Areida, Olive, Hattie, Madame Edith, or any of the Mistresses (Writing Mistress, Dancing Mistress, etc.)

Chapter 2: Tiny Evangeline

Ella and Areida stood in line. Olive and Hattie stood in front of them and received their babies first. Hattie chose a rather long egg that she thought was "elegant" but which Ella just thought misshapen. Ella chose an egg that was a little browner than the others were. Arieda chose one that was rather small and had a weak shell that was very likely to break. But Arieda was determined to keep the sickly egg from breaking. Then they moved on to a sheet of parchment that Writing Mistress watched over very carefully. They wrote down their "baby's" name and then their name in their neatest handwriting. Hattie names hers Hattie Jr. Olive, wanting to be like her older sister, named hers Olive Jr. Then it was Arieda's turn. In the traditional Ayorthian way, she named her egg Ilissi, as this was her deceased grandmother's name. Ella stayed at the table for a while tying to pick a name. When the person behind her nudged her and Writing Mistress said, "Hurry up," in a graceful voice, Ella wrote Evangeline on impulse. When she got past that table, she went on to another table where there were jars of enchanted fake baby food. They would have to feed their babies the food, and it would magically disappear. When they ran out they would have to come back and stock up again. They would also have to pick a variety. Ella picked a lot of different foods randomly, but she made sure not to pick up porridge. When Hattie went to that table, she said, "No! I absolutely won't have my darling Hattie Jr. eating this, this cheap food! I demand something else! My mother is Dame Olga, you know! Ella, make me some better food."

Ella began walking toward the kitchen despite the fact that she would rather have done anything else. Then suddenly Madame Edith said, "Ella, stop!" She stopped. "Hattie, a young lady does not command another to do something! And your baby will be absolutely fine on this baby food! It is of very high quality, made by fairies."

That shut Hattie up. She put up her nose as she grabbed a few jars of baby food randomly. Olive followed.

After that commotion, Ella went on to get a tiny crib, tiny cloth diapers, tiny swaddling clothes, and a tiny baby carrier. Then it was time to get ready for dinner. The babies would be brought to dinner and fed sometime during that time. Ella went to her room and got dressed in her dress for Saturday dinner. She wrapped up little Evangeline in pink swaddling clothes that matched her dress. Areida wrapped Ilissi in periwinkle blue swaddling clothes. Arieda had gotten a pram for her egg baby, so they brought them to dinner together in that. There was also room for food. They decided to both bring one jar and split each among the babies.

At dinner most of the girls ate then fed their babies. That is what Ella and Areida did too. Madame Edith walked around with a clipboard, observing them. There were faces drawn on the eggs, and when the food went to their mouths it disappeared, but it also put some of the food on the baby's faces.

"Wow, Evangeline, you're a messy eater," Ella laughed as she wiped Evangeline's face with a napkin.

"So is Ilissi," said Areida. "They all are."

Taking care of a baby was hard work. They had to bring them to every class and frantically change their diapers in between classes. They also had to be careful not to drop them. Then Madame Edith said there was going to be a doctor's appointment the next day.

NicoleSakura: Well, that's it for now! Read and review.

Ella: (grumbles) Why can't you authors ever make it easy for us?

NicoleSakura: That's our job.

Areida: C'mon, Ella! That was fun!

Hattie: For once, I agree with Pond Scum Ella.

NicoleSakura: Be nice to each other!

Hattie: I'M NOT BEING NICE TO POND SCUM ELLA!

Ella: I'M NOT BEING NICE TO HATTIE!

Okay, just read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here it is! Don't forget to read and review. You know, I can see how many people have visited this page… And how many reviewed…**

**Ella: I wonder what will happen next!**

**Arieda: Me too!**

**Hattie: Your little eggs are all going to die and you will become my personal servant!**

**If only Hattie were the one with the curse…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, just Hattie Jr., Olive Jr., Illisi, and Evangeline. **

The next day the babies had their first doctor's appointment. At their motherhood class Madame Edith took each baby up individually and checked it. She randomly picked slips of paper out of a bowl. A few had the names of different diseases or colds on them, and some of them said nothing. Ella's egg had the common cold, which could be easily treated by some medicine, which Ella was to give to her egg every day until the next doctor's appointment. Hattie's baby turned out to be perfectly normal, while Olive's baby had pneumonia. Olive had to cater to her baby's every need, which she was happy to do. Arieda's egg was "quite sickly, and will have to be cared for very gently," as Madame Edith said. Areida was instantly worried. But Ella comforted her by giving her some chamomile tea and white tulips. Arieda loved the smell of tulips, as they didn't have them in Ayortha.

That night Ella gave Evangeline her medicine and Arieda tucked Illisi carefully into her tiny cradle. Arieda had wrapped swaddling clothes carefully around her and had taken great care not to bump her in to anything. She had even lined the bars of the crib with soft fabric so Illisi wouldn't accidentally bump into them. But now she was tired, and she relaxed.

The next morning Madame Edith decided that all of the sick babies would be taken to a single room. The "mothers" would stay there too and there would be all the medicine they needed. All together there were seven girls in the sick bay. Even Evangeline, who was almost over her cold, had to stay there. But that meant that she got to stay with Arieda, who had to give Ilissi vitamins and therefore had to stay in the sick bay.

One day Ella was heading to the sick bay after classes but before dinner. She was going to feed Evangeline and put her to bed before they went to dinner. Areida had been taking care of Evangeline and Illissi while she had been getting jars of baby food. Suddenly she saw Hattie scurry past her. Then Hattie turned around to face her. "Stop walking, Ella," she said with a nasty smirk on her face. "And don't talk either." Ella stopped. She could hear Areida and Olive talking.

"Uh-oh. We're almost out of medicine and I need to give Olive Jr. her medicine soon." Olive said. "We only have cough medicine. We need stomach medicine and nose decongestant. We need to go get more medicine bottles."

"But we can't leave the egg babies!" Areida said.

"Ella will be back soon. And they're both 'sleeping.'"

"Well, can't you go get the medicine?"

"They're heavy! I can only carry one."

"Alright, then." Areida said reluctantly.

Ella saw them walk the other way without seeing her or Hattie. Hattie snuck in. Ella heard a crash and tried to move as hard as she could. Even yell. But nothing worked.

Hattie walked out looking smug. She walked off looking smug. She walked to her room. Then Olive and Areida came down the hall. They were talking and laughing. Then they saw Ella, frozen with fear.

"Ella, are you okay? Move! Talk! Something!" Areida said.

Ella moved and spoke. "Hattie went in and I heard a crash-" But she was cut off. Areida was already in the room.

"Ahh-" came a cry, and Ella rushed into the room. One of the big, heavy jars of medicine was tipped over- and laying on top of Olive and Areida's eggs. Areida began crying. Ella rushed over to help her, but Olive got there first. "It's okay, Areida, it's okay," she said soothingly.

"Bu-but it's no-not," Areida managed to stutter. "My baby is dead and I'm going to fail!"

"Let's go tell Madame Edith. Your baby was murdered through no fault of your own. Ilissi was already weak. Let's go," Ella said and walked off.

"Alright," Madame Edith said, "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, Ella went to go get some more baby food-" Areida started.

"Then we realized we had run out of medicine, or at least almost-" Olive said.

"So we went to get more, because we knew Ella would be back soon and the babies were both asleep-" Areida said.

"And then I was coming back, and my shoe came unbuckled, and I had to set all the food down-" Ella contributed. She knew she was lying, but she couldn't tell them about the curse. And this was the closest to the truth she could get.

"And then Hattie came and went into the sick bay!" Olive said.

"I figured she was getting something from Olive, and then I heard a crash-"

"Then we came, and found our babies crushed!" Areida said.

"Alright, well, I am going to give you young ladies new eggs, but be more careful! But first…" She went and got Hattie. "Hattie, did you knock over the medicine onto the eggs?"

Hattie looked away, ashamed. Very meekly, she said, "Yes."

**Surprise! It's me! NicoleSakura! So, this is a longer chapter, this is what most of the rest of the chapters are. There will be another one in about 2 weeks. Hope you liked this one! Read and review! **


End file.
